


Dragon's Avarice

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain's thoughts, as he subjects himself to Mt. Ordeals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Avarice

What do I desire, when the night is endless and the pain is never-ending?  
What do I desire, lost in hell’s own mountain-peaks, while  
You and yours rebuild a fallen kingdom’s pride?

I do not know, any more, what I desire.

No, I lie;

I desire the rush of night’s-winds around me,  
The gleam of lance-fine blades awash in fire and glory's sweetness;  
And to be praised for the blood that I have shed,  
The pride I have thrown away for a purpose greater than my own.

I could not follow you into darkness,  
But my honor was my downfall.

You threw the shadow off; its midnight claws slipped lifeless  
From your gleaming silver soul --  
And, hungry, it plunged the fangs of night into my breast  
And drank my dragon-spirit dry.

The darkness found me easy prey, and now I share its hunger.

What could you ever know of rejection, of pained despair  
For any accolade, of lust for recognition?  
No hand of yours would raise to wound me;  
But envy’s black desire is there, a wound upon my heart,  
And it yet bleeds.

Though the mountain break me,  
And the soulless husks draw the breath of life from this unworthy corpse,  
Still shall I remain;  
Til the night-drake in my breast be killed at last by my own hand,  
Or my bones lie bleached in dragon’s-penance beneath a single moon.  



End file.
